


This Is My Confession

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville visits his parents; he has a lot to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Neville-centric fic. It was written for Hogwarts365 over on LJ, which meant that the word count had to be under 365 words. I hope you enjoy!

Neville took a deep breath, resting his hand on the doorknob. He was trembling. _C’mon Neville,_ he thought to himself. _You survived the Carrows; you survived the Battle of Hogwarts; you even killed a giant bloody snake. Surely, you can do this._

He opened the door.  He hadn’t been to his parent’s room since last September. Now, it was about a week after Voldemort’s defeat. His grandmother had pressured him to show his parents the man he had become. She was so proud of him, though she didn’t know. No one did, not yet.

The ward still looked like it had when he was a boy, who didn’t understand _why_ he had to go visit the couple who never recognized him, before he realized they were his parents.

They were still in bed. Neville sat down by their bedside, and mumbled, “Hello, Mum, Dad.” He never knew what to do during these visits. He wasn’t sure why he was even _there._ They didn’t even know who he was. 

“I have a lot to tell you,” Neville said. “It’s been such a long time.” He talked about what had happened during the past year. His voice gained color as he spoke. His parents heard him, but he had no idea how much they understood. Eventually, he had nothing more to say. _Just say it,_ he thought.

“I-I have something else to tell you,” he swallowed, nervous. “I’m gay. I’ve known for a long time now, but I never knew how to tell anyone. I figured you were good enough to start with though. I just thought that, well, you should know before I bring in a boyfriend, if I ever manage to get one.”  Neville smiled self-consciously, looking down at his open hands on his knees, “I’m not sure you’ll remember, but at least I’ve told you.”

He heard his mother shift in her bed, and stand in front of him. He tensed; Neville didn’t know what she might do…she was supposed to be insane after all. She reached into the pocket of her nightgown, and dropped a gum wrapper into his palm.

Neville blinked. Then, he began to laugh, as tears formed in his eyes.


End file.
